La vendetta de Seras
by The kid of the Moon
Summary: Tanto Integra como Alucard no habían esperado mucho del viaje patrocinado por Iscariote a España. Solamente era un compromiso más para asegurar una buena relación con la sección. Lo sorprendente fue descubrir la postura de Seras respecto al maltrato animal en un toreo. ¿Que era capaz de hacer la Draculina en ese tipo de situaciones?.


Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano :D«

Fic participante en el reto "Horror a mares" del foro La Mansión Hellsing.

Todos había tenido una crisis existencial, al menos una vez en su vida. Momentos en los cuales cuestionas de todo lo que crees posible sobre ti. Llegando a ser agobiante el no encontrar respuestas satisfactorias.

Entre un mar de personas excitadas, exclamando palabras incomprensibles a un acto que ella consideraba una abominación, la situacion no se prestaba a solucionar rápidamente su repentina crisis.

No era humana, había dejado de serlo en términos biológicos . Y por la raza a la que pertenecía, los insultos eran constantes; un monstruo desalmado, una bestia despiadada sedienta por derramar sangre inocente sin una "justificación válida".

Nadie más era capaz de notarlo al ser carentes de una vista sobrehumana. Los ojos negros del toro, capaces de reflejar su alrededor, húmedos, lagrimeantes. Serás se vió reflejada en su dolor, el dolor de un moribundo mirando al cielo en busca de compasión. Sabía lo que era desangrarse en el suelo, desfallecer. Y la ironía más grande: mientras ella agonizaba en un solitario descampado fue salvada de su destino por un bestial vampiro, lejos de ser un humano; el toro en cambio fallecía frente a los ojos de una multitud humana sin intenciones de ayudarle o al menos aliviar su dolor con una piadosa muerte rápida. ¿Quienes eran realmente los insensibles aquí?.

La draculina detuvo su voluntario inhalar y exhalar, el olor a la sangre del toro era una tortura psicológica y emocional para ella. Alucard observaba curioso a su cría, hacía tanto tiempo que está no mostraba tal recelo hacía su fuente natural de alimento.

El antiguo vampiro no cuestionaba la integridad en los valores de la sociedad moderna, ya tenía una repuesta a esta pregunta. Cuestionaba el nivel de estupidez del cura guía en su visita turística en España, ¿A quién en su sano juicio invitaría a dos vampiros a un evento orquestado por humanos cuyo espectáculo principal era el derramamiento de sangre, no humana por supuesto, pero, sangre al final?. En busca de respuestas, recurrió a revisar los recuerdos de quien consideró poseía las respuestas.

"Te creía un caballero Alucard. ¿Que haces husmeando en mi mente?".

"Culpa al aburrimiento. Solo quiero respuestas a las dudas que aquejan mi existencia".

"No tengo respuestas, si quieres puedes revisar de pies a cabeza los recuerdos del cura a mi lado. Espero encuentres las respuestas a tus preguntas".

"¿No me ofrecerias de casualidad su sangre y también su alma?, si ya me estas obsequiando su mente ¿porque no aprovechar?. Sería un encantador gesto de parte de tan noble dama".

"¿No te gustaría recibir unos cuantos disparos en la cabeza?".

"¿Estarías dispuesta a perder el juicio de recatada dama frente a estas personas?"

"Si es algo que vale la pena. Hay algo que me he preguntado durante todos estos años. Dime..."

"Si mi ama".

"¿Si te disparó en la entrepierna?, ¿dolerá más que en la cabeza?. Es un hecho que es una parte sensible, debe doler más, por lo menos así sucede en los hombres humanos."

"¿Te refieres a...".

" Si..".

"Me ofendes al compararme con un humano. Contestando tu pregunta: no lo se. ¿Y si dedicamos la tarde a averiguarlo?, ¿que te parece?, puede que te diviertas".

Integra guardó silencio. ¿Eso era una insinuación?. En que momento paso de tratar de amenazar al vampiro a que este creyera que era una insinuación. No. El sabe muy bien cual es su intención exactamente, el muy listo, cambió la situación para avergonzarla a ella.

"Acabaré todas las municiones de la Organización asegurándome que quedes más agujereado que un colador, no te dejaré respirar ni un segundo asegurándome que no tengas tiempo para regenerarte. Cuando seas algo más que una masa viscosa arrastrándose por el piso, te encerrare en un frasco y te sellare en las mazmorras sin que allás tenido la oportunidad de alimentarte. Así que si no quieres adelantar ese día callate y deja de decir estupideces".

"Así qué... ¿Eso planeas hacer conmigo días antes de tu fallecimiento?".

"A menos que esa fecha no se adelante y tu hagas bien tu trabajo. Protejas a la organización, a la reina e Inglaterra, no sucederá".

" Tu eres parte de la Organización, Integra".

No hubo mas conversación silenciosa por parte de ellos. Sir Hellsing no supo que contestar aquello, no había entendido a que se refería con exactitud, y sí lograba descifrar más adelante sus palabras no le dirigiría una respuesta, el silencio de Alucard daba a entender que ya había dicho todo y ya había dado por terminado el tema.

Volvió su vista a Seras y no la encontró a su lado.

—¡Ama! ¿Podemos retirarnos? Esto es insoportable—. Sir Integra se preocupó antes esas palabras, Seras no era imprudente, no la interrumpiría de esa manera.

—Dime Seras ¿Tienes sed?. Si es así tu y Alucard pueden retirarse, buscan una manera de alimentarse.— Integra calló sus susurros, audibles únicamente para Serás... Y un lejano y curioso Alucard.

—No puedo seguir viendo esta masacre sin hacer nada. Temo qué... — No prosiguió con su explicación al sentir la entrometida atención del cura en ella. Integra agradeció la sinceridad de la chica y entendió su pesar sin que esta terminara de explicarse. Pensó unos instantes bajo la atenta mirada de Seras.

—¿Masacre? Esto es arte, es cultura. Largos siglos de tradición se resumen en estos intantes—. Notoria era la falta de educación por parte del hombre religioso, o tal vez su ego al menospreciar a Seras.

¿Era a ella la que llamaban monstruo, inhumano, demonio?. Ella no mataba por placer, no lo tomaba como un espectáculo de recreación, no torturaba a sus víctimas hasta la agonía de caer desfallecidas. Los humanos podían comportarse como bestias. Y las bestias tener más compasión que los humanos.

Se dirigió de nuevo hasta a su asiento. Suspiro sintiéndose impotente, extraña en un mundo difícil de descifrar.

La calidez de una mano en su hombro la distrajo de su análisis existencial.

—Creo que esto a sido adrede— murmuro Sir Integra —¿Sangre y una multitud? No puedes esperar buenos resultados en la ecuación si agregas a dos vampiros. Esperan un descuido de su parte. Lo que no puedo creer es que nos imaginen tan idiotas como para caer.— Alucard pareció asentir desde su asiento y Seras analizaba las palabras.

—¡Al diablo! Les doy permiso de acabar con los toreros, el publico y todo en este lugar. La única determinante es que sean ingenioso y los hagan sin que quede la más mínima sospecha que ustedes tuvieron que ver en algo. — Sir Integra regreso rápidamente a su asiento.

—Y bien chica policía, ¿quieres ser el toro o el caballo?—.

Seras volvió a ver confundida a Alucard, éste sonreía con gran satisfacción de haber creado un plan infalible en la teoría, se sentía creativo.

—El toro no estaría mal— solucionó después de unos segundos sin recibir respuesta por parte del Nosferatu. Aunque Alucard habría gustado de ser aquel animal, respeto la decisión sin objetar, esta era la vendetta de su sirviente.

Los ojos de Alucard emanaban un brillo rojizo, mientras realizaba movimientos disimulados con sus manos. El caballo paro su andar de manera repentina, por inercia el jinete cayó al suelo. Con elegancia, porte y orgullo impropia de una mal herido animal, comenzó atrotar evadiendona a los hombre que intentaban atraparlo. De manera rápida el caballo posó su vista en los dos vampiros, dando la oportunidad a Seras de observar el mismo resplandor rojo en los ojos del animal.

—Puedo hacerlo hablar si quiero. Sería un excelente susto para el torero si no hubiera una multitud observando todo— Alucard no despegó la vista de su objetivo, aún así sintió la mirada asombrada de Seras sobre él.

Alucard sonrió complacido. Finalmente su sirviente se unía a sus macabras fantasías para volverlas una solida realidad. Seras pareció sonrojarse avergonzada. ¿Desde cuando ella poseía tendencia al sadismo hacía los demás?. Antes que está comenzará a retractarse Alucard comentó:

"Desde que descubriste que los humanos no son seres de luz, pueden ser obscuros, mal intencionados y desparramar maldad por donde vayan. Ser un humano no es sólo estar vivo, es un conjunto de cualidades que pocos poseen. Puedo asegurar que tu diariamente eres más humana que muchas de las personas en este lugar".

" ¿Soy menos humana si deseo verlos muertos por lo que hacen?".

"No en realidad. Estarías ajusticiando cada muerte injusta de estos animales. Solo devuelves los que ello un día dieron".

Seras sonrió. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacía el toro, con esfuerzos debido a su poca experiencia en el hipnotismo, logro que cumpliese con su voluntad.

Los animales fueron poseídos por la consciencia de los vampiros. El pelaje pinto del caballo relucio en el sol. El toro obtuvo un aire íntimamente más allá de lo ordinario, sus ojos cafés mostraban una leve tonalidad rojiza.

Con inadvertida inteligencia el toro arremetió contra los hombres que encontrase en su camino, en una coordinación perfecta con el caballo. Tirar a matar.

No hubieron más ovaciones por parte del público, los alagos faltaron y las exclamaciones de asombro por parte de los espectadores sobraron.

Otros hombres llegaron a auxiliar al herido. Unos intentaban distraer a los animales y los demás asistían al jinete caído. Pero aquellos animales ya no eran simples animales, detrás habían dos mentes pensantes y complejas.

El toro dio unos pasos al frente. Sin vacilar, sus pisadas eran firmes a pesar de tener su cuerpo sangrante. La expresión en su rostro no era una típica de furia, era algo más, un calculador odio.

El toro corrió con velocidad, con la cabeza en alto y luciendo con orgullo sus cuernos, como si empuñara dos filosas espadas. Era una lucha contra el tiempo y todos aquellos que estuvieran en su camino.

El caballo corría con sentidos sobrenaturales, ningún hombre salía ileso a su paso. La mitad de las personas perdieron sus sentidos de la audición y la visión. En pánico corrían tratando de salir y evitar ser embestidos, alzando sus manos para guiarse.

El pinto con todo el peso de su cuerpo empujo a un hombre, este rodó por el suelo rompiéndose dos dedos de su mano izquierda. El caballo alzó su dos patas y con un relincho calló sobre la cabeza del hombre en repetidas ocasiones hasta que su cráneo no soporto y el cerebro se desparramó en la tierra.

El toro, al igual que su compañero se encontraba ocupado, desgarrando vientres y liberando intestinos de su funcional ubicación.

El público aterrado intento levantarse y escapar de tal escenario violento, pero una fuerza sobrenatural los mantenía incapaces de alzarse de sus asientos. ¿Querían observar un espectáculo sangriento?. Éste sería el mejor que presenciarían en toda su vida.

Los animales estaban endemoniados.

Una torera se arrastraba cuidadosamente, su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangré ajena. Seras jugó un poco con su falsas esperanzas de no haber sido vista. Antes que esta llegara a las bardas, corrió y clavo su cuernos en las piernas de ella, con repetirlo dos veces separo el músculo del hueso y arranco partes de piel que quedaron incrustados en su cuernos ahora rojos. El toro no causo mas daños en su cuerpo y se alejo de ella.

Era el turno del Alucard.

El caballo corrió con todo el impulso que le permitía tomar la arena, dirigiéndose hacia la castaña torera quién suponiendo que el caballo pasaría sobre ella, aplastando su cuerpo, cubrió su cabeza con los brazos. Cerro sus ojos en el último momento esperando el dolor que sentiría en su cuerpo.

Un relincho de burla escapó del caballo, que salto sobré el cuerpo dejándola intacta. Con la respiración agitada y sintiendo el miedo en todo su cuerpo suspiro de alivio inconscientemente.

Alucard sonrió ante su gesto, lo tomó como un reto de su parte y una subestimación a su creatividad. En un andar tranquilo el caballo camino hacia ella, tardando en dar cada paso, haciendo crecer el nerviosismo. El pinto se posicionó sobre la castaña sentándose, el peso del animal comenzó a generar serios daños en su tórax y cavidad abdominal. El caballo llevo su hocico al rostro, realizo una sonora exhalación cerca de su cuello, inconforme llevo su hocico de regreso a su rostro, prestando atención a la oreja de la torera, abrió su hocico y con sus dientes arrancó la oreja tragandola en el instante, lamio un poco de la sangre brotante. El caballo se levanto dejando a la mujer con las costillas rotas desangrarse en el suelo.

El público retomó su movilidad y todos corrieron hacía la salida. Seras y Alucard se dirigieron en busca de su ama y la protegieron de la masa de cuerpos que empujaban a diestra y siniestra.

—Espero que se hayan divertido— murmuró Integra. —Por favor no pidan regalo de navidad éste año—.


End file.
